This Makes Life Worth Rethinking
by Mynthia Fae
Summary: A confrontation during the final battle with an unusual twist, and other Hermione drabbles in response to Pride-Of-slytherin2 180 title challenge. Multiple Pairings in random order. Rated for future chapters.
1. Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. The title names are also not unique and brought from the challenge itself.

**This Makes Life Worthing Re-thinking  
**_By Mynthia Fae_

A/N: This is a response to the 180 Titles Challenge from Pride-of-slytherin2. It will be a collection on non related one-shot/drabbles. The chapter order is non relevant, and the subject of the chapters is chosen by and a list I copied and pasted into word straight from the challenge itself. (Title was chosen in the same way lol) I do hope you enjoy.

Chapter title: Destiny  
Character/Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Word Count: 448  
Prompt: # 141 Destiny  
Summary: It is the final battle in Hogwarts, and a confrontation with an old enemy ensues with a twist of events.

Clouds crowded the night sky, blotting out the moon. But the school was not in the dark, instead being lit up by flashes of green light.

She had fled into a deserted hallway, narrowly escaping the notice of a group of Death Eaters. Breathing heavily she leaned against the wall, trying to calm her nerves.

Footsteps echoed closer to her. She took off in the opposite direction, begging her feet to be silent with each step. She rounded a corner and pushed aside a portrait leading to a secret passageway. _Please go somewhere safe!_

She hurried down the stairs, taking the time to quiet her steps. The portrait concealing the other end of the passage was partially destroyed, but the hall was empty. Flinging the nearest door open she pushed inside.

_Wow, this is a fine coinkidink isn't it?_ She was in the same room that had once held Fluffy, a giant three-headed dog that was not nearly as friendly as the name suggested. She stepped into the room, memories returning to her that she had pushed aside.

The door clicked open behind her. Startled, Hermione turned to face the intruder. _One of my early brushes with death were here. Only fitting that I should return to go at it again._ She raised her wand, pointing it at the door as she mentally prepared herself for what was yet to come.

The door opened to reveal a tall figure in hooded robes, a Death Eater mask concealing his face. He stopped suddenly seeing the wand pointed in his direction. Raising his finger to his lips he pushed the door slowly closed with his foot. The hood was pushed back to reveal blond hair that told her who she faced without even seeing the rest of his features.

Harry versus Voldemort. Draco versus myself. Destiny. But why hasn't he drawn his wand? What trick is this?

He pulled the mask from his face, his cold gray eyes penetrating hers. The anger and the malice was gone. He held his hand out to her.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione asked after a few minutes had gone by and curiosity had gotten the better of her. His hand was still outstretched.

"Fulfilling my destiny." He reached out and grabbed the collar of her robes, pulling her in close to him, his lips meeting hers. The war and all else faded from her thoughts as he held her close. He pulled back. "Now, if you want this to continue another time, I think Boy Wonder could use our help."

He turned and pulled the door open and was gone before Hermione could blink. _Destiny has a wicked sense of humor, apparently._


	2. Lying on Your Back Looking Pretty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. The title names are also not unique and brought from the challenge itself.

**This Makes Life Worthing Re-thinking  
**By Mynthia Fae

Chapter title: Lying on Your Back Looking Pretty  
Character/Pairing: Hermione/Snape  
Word Count: 274  
Prompt: #12 Your purpose isn't to look pretty and lie on your back  
Summary: Hermione is reminded why she married her husband.

She looked up at the man above as he made love to her. She noticed that the black in his hair had long since been transitioning to gray. A frown tugged at her lips.

They had been married for 10 years now and she had been happy. But now she was noticing things. And it wasn't just the hair. He was moving slower, spending less time working with Potions, sleeping later, or reading when he used to go out for walks.

He's getting on in years. I love him. I would do anything for him. But was it right for me to marry a man and force him to commit to someone with so much more energy. I am so naive in the ways of the world. Could he really love me, being so much younger than he is? Two completely different generations, with possibly an extra generation in between.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, love?"

"Your purpose isn't to look pretty and lie on your back."

Hermione grinned before pushing her husband off her and rolling on top of him. "Professor, you don't know what you have unleashed."

And Hermione reminded herself why she was in love with her husband. He always kept her on her toes, pushed her to be a better person. The man had made her everything she was today: the fines medi-witch at St. Mungo's, the mother of two, and the leader of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, which had become a Ministry acknowledges association. Life was good.

She rolled off of him, both covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Kissing his shoulder, she whispered. "I love you, Severus."


	3. Blame It On My Biology

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. The title names are also not unique and brought from the challenge itself.

**This Makes Life Worthing Re-thinking**  
By Mynthia Fae

Chapter title: Blame it on my Biology  
Character/Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Word Count: 1173  
Prompt: 149 Blame it on my biology  
Summary: Caught in the rain, Hermione runs into someone she wasn't expecting.  
Also, a reponse to the "Thunderstorm Romance Challenge" by imdeadsothere. I hope you like it.

What had been a bright and lovely day has suddenly taken a turn to the wet and cold. Out in the middle of the Dark Forest, an educational no-no, she had to seek cover as the rain was coming down in buckets. Where had these clouds come from?

She ran quickly between the trees, stumbling over roots and rocks. If she remembered right, there was a small cave which she had found a few weeks earlier while she had been examining the unique flora of the forest. _Figures, the one day I don't think I will need a jacket. Should really listen to mother more often and "always be prepared."_

Deciding she would only get lost, she sought shelter in the cave which was a quarter hour walk from where she had been, a much better alternative that the hours it would take to make it back to castle, assuming she didn't get lost.

A twig snapped behind her, echoed by thunder distant in the sky, causing her to whirl around towards the sound. Nothing moved around her other that the vegetation bending to the water falling from the sky. _Just the thunder. Don't be so jumpy, 'Mione._

She turned back to the cave and proceeded inside where she spelled her clothing dry and a waterproof fire to keep her warm. Pulled the Ziploc bag containing her samples out of her pocket and held it open under the rain to fill it partially with water. She sealed the bag and placed it well away from the fire so that they would not dry out, ruining a whole day of work.

The sound of rocks sliding and someone stumbling on them rumbled. "Who's there?" She tried to call out, though it came out a lot quieter than she had anticipated.

"What?" the voice was sharp, masculine, and too familiar for her comfort. "Oh, great, the only dry place within 10 miles happens to be inhabited by Mudbloods. Fan-freaking-tastic."

Hermione sighed. "Not a nice thing to say to someone who has the enchanted fire."

Draco ignored her and came inside without an invitation and sat across from her, stretching his hands out to warm them on the fire between them.

_Just pretend he isn't there, _she chanted over and over to herself mentally. She watched the orange flames dancing, fumeless, on the ground. It left no scorch marks, as it was intended. Easy magic that 8 year old witches could do with a little help from their parents. Heat and light, nothing more.

In silence they sat, with only the pounding rain in their ears.

With no warning thunder rumbles, loud and boisterous, right above the cave. Draco shrieked and jumped up, landing in Hermione's lap and burying his head into her shoulder.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked, outraged by the sudden intrusion on her personal space.

He looked up, his pale complexion burning bright red. "Uh…" He hopped up and moved back to his side of the fire. "Nothing." He nervously eyed outside, his eyes dancing about as if expecting a sudden attack.

"You're soaking wet," Hermione remarked as she dried her own clothing again. "Certainly you're not daft enough to have forgotten the drying charm. Or, for Merlin's sake, you could have apparated home if you had half a brain."

Draco hit her with an angry stare. "What?" she asked after a few moments had passed.

"Must have escaped your notice that I have hung with the wrong crowd," he bared his arm, revealing the dark mark, "and have been branded a traitor. My magic has been locked up tighter than your chastity belt."

"My what?" she shook her head. "No matter, the ministry bound your magic?"

A nod.

"That is horrible. How is a person who has only known magic supposed to survive? I mean Muggles do it every day, live without magic I mean, but someone who has known – are your teeth chattering?"

The blond clenched his teeth. "No."

Rolling her eyes, she waved her wand over his clothing to help them dry. Once the task was complete she looked him over. Rolling her eyes, she moved to sit behind him, wrapping her arms around you.

"Granger, what are you doing?" He was tense.

"Preventing a thing called hypothermia. Muggle thing most wizards don't have to deal with because they can magically keep themselves warm. Keeping you between two warm forces should warm you up quickly. No need to worry about lost appendages."

They sat in silence, Hermione was sure that they were both a little awkward. Here she was with her arms wrapped around someone she had considered to be an enemy. He tensed with each roar of thunder, his eyes darting outside.

"What are you so afraid of, Malfoy?" she asked, getting tired of the relative silence. _Curiosity killed the cat._

"Not exactly loved by the ministry, and the Death Eaters believe me to be a traitor after I bumbled offing the headmaster. Not just one side of the war wants my head."

"Oh." Pity welled up inside. What must it be like to have no one to protect you? To be all alone in the world. His father must be disappointed as well.

"What brought you to this shit hole of a cave?"

"I happen to think this is a nice little shelter." She was defensive over _her_ cave, which she believed it to be as it was someplace that until now, was known only to her. "I was collecting Angels Light for Madame Pomfrey. Something to do with homemade remedies for the infirmary."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not just apparate home after collecting it then?"

Hermione laughed so hard her body shook. "If you had paid attention in Herbology, you would know that this plant is highly sensitive to the residue that apparating and disapparating leaves behind. How did you manage to pass your lessons?"

Once she finally had herself under control, she resumed watching the fire, not admitting to herself that she liked the feel of the boy in front of her. He was comfortable, and her arms wrapped perfectly around him.

He tilted his head and looked up at her. "You're not so bad, Granger." He lifted up and kissed her chastely on the lips. He pulled back and watched the surprise spread across her face.

Warmth spread throughout her whole body. She had always wanted to not be hated by the boy. Had never understood his hatred for those different than he was. She sighed, content.

"For a Mudblood." A grin slid into place on his lips.

"You are such an inconsiderate ass."

"Blame it on my biology. Goes back generations. Possibly to the beginning of time."

She kissed him. "Oh shut it, Malfoy."

* * *

A/N: A Hermione/Ron chapter is in the works, with only a small mention of Draco. Happy Reading, and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	4. Bad For My Mental Health

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. The title names are also not unique and brought from the challenge itself.

**This Makes Life Worthing Re-thinking  
**By Mynthia Fae

Chapter title: Bad for My Mental Health  
Character/Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
Word Count: 492  
Prompt: #47 Bad For My Mental Health  
"Say my name and his in the same breath. I dare you to say they taste the same."  
Summary: Hermione admits what happens after consuming some unidentified alcoholic substances.  
Written in response to a second challenge, the Folie A Duex Challenge.

"Hermione, look at me." Ron pulled her around to face him as the tears slid down her face. "Why are you crying? What did I do?"

"No-nothing," she sobbed and tried to turn away again.

"I may be a bit dense but even I can see that you are upset. Please, talk to me 'Mione." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest where her tears stained his shirt, but that was the farthest thing from his mind.

She cried even harder then. "You wo-won't love me any-anymore." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think that is impossible, love. I worked too hard to get you to let you go. It can't be as bad as you think it is. You always over think things. Come on, not like you slept with Malfoy."

She held her breath and stared at the gold line across his shirt.

The mans eyes widened. "Hermione?"

"I didn't sleep with him." Her voice was soft and weak.

He sighed and held her close, afraid to look into her eyes for the accusations would be clear as daylight in his own eyes. "Tell me what happened." She shook her head. "Hermione, if you don't tell me what happened, we both know my jealous side will fill in the blanks with much worse than you are ever capable of."

After a few minutes, she was able to get her breathing under control. She explained about the party at the ministry, the unidentified alcoholic substance which had left her dizzy and somewhat nauseous. The party had ended and Draco, being a co-worker, had offered to take her home. Stumbling and bumbling he had helped her into bed. "I was far to drunk to even walk, even though I had only had two small shots of whatever that was." And he had stumbled and landed across her, their faces together. He kissed her then, and she had kissed back.

She started sobbing uncontrollably again. "He-he pulled away, but I didn't want to sto-stop."

Ron sighed. His wife had never been able to hold her alcohol, something that had always worried him about her.

"Hermione, love. Look at me." It took time but she did eventually raise her tear-filled eyes. "Say my name and his in the same breath. I dare you to say they taste the

same."

She shook her head vehemently.

"When you say my name, you say it with your heart. When you say his, it is with your mind." He smiled and kissed her passionately. "Do me a favor though. No more drinking at work parties."

She smiled.

"It's bad for my mental health. Do I at least kiss better than the ferret?"

"Ron!"

He would always lover her, no matter what. A bond that nothing could sever.

At least the tears were gone.


	5. They Don't Know My Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. The title names are also not unique and brought from the challenge itself.

This Makes Life Worthing Re-thinking  
By Mynthia Fae

Chapter title: They Don't Know My Name, But They Know My Type  
Character/Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
Word Count: 698  
Prompt: #112 They Don't Know My Name, But They Know My Type (I didn't think this quote fit in the story, but is a wonderful title)  
"Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't bring him home; they marry the good guy."  
Summary: A conversation about coming out in the open. Written in conjunction with the X-Men Quotes challenge.

* * *

Hermione rolled over, sweat glistening off of her body, her heart beating out of control. "That was…" she trailed off looking for a word to describe what had just happened.

"The overly articulate Mudblood is left speechless in the wake of the Prince of Slytherin?" Malfoy chuckled. "Oh, sorry! Muggle born. You said if I ever used that other term again I wouldn't get any for a week."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Longer than that, you arrogant _bouncing ferret._"

The blond winced at the term. "You know I am sensitive about that."

"Oh, yes," she mocked. "I know you still have nightmares about being the big bad, oh and scary, Death Eater being turned into a remotely harmless, and utterly adorable snow white ferret."

"I could have done some serious damage with those claws!"

"I'm sure you could have."

They lolled into a silence, both staring up at the ceiling. Hermione never would have believed, even a mere six months ago that she would be where she was right then. Snuck in a window of Malfoy Manor, in bed with the boy who had been her enemy throughout their magical education.

"Draco, aren't we getting a little old to be sneaking around like children?"

"Nope."

"But, late night visits and the fact I have to climb through the window?"

He grinned.

"What?"

"Gives me a nice view of that arse of yours." He rolled to face her, his normally gray eyes a vibrant blue. "Besides, Bella never seems to mind when Edward visits her that way."

"He's a freaking vampire and can jump into her window from the ground! I actually have to fly. On a broom!" she shrieked and got a hand clamped over her mouth.

"I don't think you want my father in here. Now keep it down." Malfoy released her.

"Still can't believe you read that book. Come on, romantic vampires? Doesn't seem to be your choice of reading."

He rolled his eyes. "Trust me, it's not. I was just curious what you were reading."

Hermione got a wicked look in her eyes. "And the other three?"

"Well, I had to see how it ended. Kinda hoped the werewolf would rip him apart."

"Draco!" She hissed. They both giggled.

Draco pulled her close and smelled her hair, nipping and biting on her neck. Hermione pushed him back.

"Seriously. I want something."

"So do I." He looked positively wicked when he looked at her like that. Irresistible even. But Hermione pushed him back again. "What?"

"I don't want to have to keep this from anyone anymore. I am tired of the secrecy."

"Hermione," he growled softly.

"I am serious, Draco."

"I can see this going well." He rose he tone of his voice, mocking Hermione, "_Mum, Dad? You know the people wreaking havoc on the wizarding world that I have told you about? Yeah, the ones I disappeared last year to help Harry find a way to defeat? Well, I have been having wild and crazy sex with the best looking one I could capture-"_

"Draco!" Hermione gasped and turned a bright shade of red, which Draco found quite amusing.

"Honestly, 'Mione. Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't bring him home; they marry the good guy. Everyone expected you to marry Weasleby, or even boy wonder."

"Well, they can't really complain seeing as how we already did." Hermione played with the ring, much more elegant than she had originally wanted. Malfoy had not relent the need that Malfoy's would only wear the best. "Might I add, that is another annoyance of having to sneak through the bedroom window like a horny teenager."

"If I might point out, we are horny teenagers."

She smacked him with a pillow. "Smart ass," she giggled before whacking him with the pillow again.

"Better a smart ass, than a dumb ass." He grinned and twisted around to look at his rump. "And this one is perfection!"

* * *

A/N: I am not addicted to Dramione! ~Shifty Eyes~ I'M NOT! Ok, maybe I am.


End file.
